


captured

by 143 (1432)



Series: exodus [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - MAMA (Music Video), Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1432/pseuds/143
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The very beginning of the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	captured

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Basically, my take on the Exodus teasers. And I will make another version for the girls that will come into the series in a bit. Also this wasn't beta'd, so it's probably littered with typos.

I.  
Yixing can heal people. He doesn't know how, he doesn't know why it's only him. His parents called it a gift, a gift from God.

He didn't question it, he didn't want to risk losing it. And, since he has this wonderful gift, he uses it. With a degree in nursing along with him, he heals people. Secretly, he betters broken bones and heals common colds and flus, heals the tiny hearts of infants that just won't beat right and sticky lungs that can't breathe.

It makes him happy to see the smiles of people that were healed. It makes him feel like he does some good in the world.

He thinks nothing of it when he goes to heal a man that stumbles from an alley, clutching his arm to his chest. The man groans as Yixing takes his arm in hand and begins to heal it, but no matter how Yixing tries the state of it doesn't change. That's what makes it weird, that's what makes him worry, he can't heal this man because there is nothing wrong with him.  
The man grabs him suddenly and slaps a hand over his mouth and he can't do anything, can't think of anything to do but go along with him.

 

II.  
Baekhyun doesn't know where he's going anymore. Not that he doesn't know where he's walking through the dark, that's not it; he has no idea where he's going in his life. He'd left his parent's home and went off on his own, but now that he's here he doesn't know what to do.

That must be a part of growing up, he thinks as he looks up at the elaborate, intricate architecture of the church. But he somehow feels that it isn't, he feels that he shouldn't be so lost in life, that he should have it all planned out ahead of him. This doesn't even feel like home to him anymore.

He's drawn from his thoughts by the sound of footsteps behind him and as he turns he prepares himself for anything. However, he's not prepared enough because when a hand grabs him he shouts and rays of light shine from his palms, so bright he can't even see anymore.

There's a sharp pinch to his arm and suddenly everything is startlingly dark and he can't feel anything, can't see anything, can't feel the sun in his chest anymore.

 

III.  
Minseok's not sure what it is that makes him feel so uneasy as he walks home, but he continuously looks over his shoulders, softens his footsteps so he can listen behind himself. But he thinks it's been this way since he was thirteen and accidentally froze water as it showered down on him.  
He hadn't told anyone, he kept it a secret, but he always felt like someone knew, like someone had been watching over his shoulder and was waiting to out him as a freak to the rest of the world.

It was something he thought he would grow out of for sure. But it's worse now that he's older, he always feels like his life will be torn apart at the seams if anyone finds out.

He can feel ice forming around his fingertips, his anxiety fueling the winter in his veins.

In front of him, there's a man crossing the street. He thinks nothing of it, only slows so they don't bump into one another.

He thinks nothing of it until they take him by the arm and slap a cuff around his wrist. For a moment, everything freezes, then he feels the ice span around his hand, around the cuff, the man's hand and the man jerks, hisses, but doesn't let him go, can't let him go because of the ice now.

 

IV.  
Lu Han's sleeping deeply and soundly until something shatters. Something actually shatters somewhere else in his house and he sits up, rubbing at his face. He manages to keep his anxiety at bay, though, telling himself it was probably his cat knocking a dish off the counter and he needs to sleep.

But when he lies down again to go back to sleep, he hears footsteps and he tries to clear his mind, tries to pinching his arm to wake himself up because this has to be a dream. It's not, though. He realizes it's not when someone bursts into his room, a gun raised and pointed at him and the anxiety sets in.

It isn't a bullet that hits him when it's fired, but something pierces his arm and everything in front of him fades.

 

V.  
Junmyeon's sitting at the edge of the pool, when he feels it again and he finally gives in to that weird sensation and slips into the water. It's been years since he's felt it this strongly, so he gives in to it, not caring that it's freezing or that he's still fully clothed.

He lets himself sink, lets his feet touch the deep, deep bottom. This is where he finds peace, this is where he's calm. But there's something different about this time, something in him that doesn't really calm fully.

He isn't sure how long he stays down at the bottom.

When his lungs begin burning, stinging, begging for air again, he pushes off the bottom with his toes and reaches for the surface. There's hands grabbing him immediately, pulling him up, and he wonders if someone came by and thought he was drowning. They hold him tightly and it's hard for him to remember how to breathe right again.

Not again, not again, not again.

Something sharp is pressed into his arm and he tries not to panic.

 

VI.  
A worker brings Zitao tea that he didn't order. It's his favorite. The worker smiles and tells him it's from the man in the far corner. When he looks over, the man smiles and Zitao's face goes red.

When the man gets up to leave, Zitao stands up too and he collects his shoulder bag. Zitao follows him out of the cafe, hurrying his steps so they're walking side-by-side. The man smiles at him and stops walking.  
"Would you like to get some lunch with me?"

Zitao nods, innocently following along.

 

VII.  
Sehun's walking down the little road home, the sun is setting and it's made all the once grey cloud turn muted shades of pink and purple and orange. He smiles up at them, intrigued by the simplicity of the beauty.

And out of nowhere, someone rushes up to him and grabs him by his arm. All at once he's panicking and he fights out of the hold, stumbling to the ground.

The wind blows violently as he runs away.

He keeps running, runs even when something pierces his side, runs even as his vision starts to fade.

He doesn't feel himself falling, but one second he's looking at grey concrete and buildings ahead and the next he's being rolled onto his side and looking up at the pastel colored sky.

 

VIII.  
Jongdae's looking for books, any book he can find on people that can or could control the elements. He's searched before, but all he found then were books about witches and wizards and mythical gods.

As he skims the spines of books with the top of his finger, he bumps into someone and he turns to look at them, his eyes wide. It's a man, an attractive man, and he blushes, apologizes. The man assures him it's fine and asks what he's looking for. He's lead toward the back of the library.  
That's the last thing he remembers before there's something sharp pressing into his arm.

Outside, thunder claps and there's a bright flash before the lights in the library go off and Jongdae's eyes finally fall shut.

 

IX.  
Kyungsoo just wants to be normal. That's all he's ever wanted, but he's always aware that he's the odd one out, he's the weird one.

Even when he's alone, just driving, he's aware of how odd he is. He breaks, checking his rear view mirror before flicking on the turn signal and pulling off on the side of the road. The car that had been driving behind him does the same and he's expecting them to ask if he's having car trouble or if something's wrong.

He doesn't even get a chance to say anything before someone is grabbing him, binding his hands.

The ground shakes beneath them, the concrete cracks, and a crater forms in the ground.

This is the end, Kyungsoo thinks. He hopes he doesn't suffer.

 

X.  
Chanyeol's always kept the fire a secret. Nobody knows except him, but it's a heavy burden to carry. Sometimes he just leaves, just disappears, doesn't tell his family where he's going, goes out into the middle of nowhere to let off steam.

There's something wrong, something odd this time, though. He keeps looking over his shoulder, he can't just sit out in a clearing and play with his flames this time because there's someone or something watching him.  
A twig snaps, something clicks. There's someone following him, a person, certainly not an animal.

Fire seeps from his fingertips, wraps up around his hand and he pushes it out when the feeling of a person comes nearer. Someone shouts, stumbles back onto the ground. The fire clears, a man is on the ground before him, screaming, not touching his burned skin. Chanyeol stares, hardly comprehending what he'd done.

He doesn't know what happens, something animal and frightened kicks up to life inside of him and he throws fire away from his body as more people rush toward him. They don't try to touch him, one raises a gun and he stares as it's fired.

It happens fast and the fire disappears and the world fades away.

 

XI.  
Yifan isn't sure when he notices, maybe that feeling of uneasiness is always with him. But he stops and turns and pushes off the ground with his toes, rising up into the air as two men reach for guns. Their eyes grow wide and they don't even react as he twists midair, his limbs extending and his skin turning dark grey and leathery.

Powerful wings unfurl behind him and he snarls at them, big teeth showing. The men stumble back as he pushes his wings forward, a gust of air pushed with them.

From either side, and surely behind him as well, more people run over, all pointing guns at him, all tensed and nervous as he lands on the ground and starts toward a group.

They shoot at him. He swipes his tail to either side, knocking them away. He can hear their bones snapping.

His skin stings with pinpricks and his vision is fading quickly, but he fights until he's too unstable to continue. He curls up, makes himself human and very small.

 

XII.  
Finally, he's safe. They can't know where he is, not here, he never walks here. He takes his jacket off as he scans the street below him and drops it on the ground.

Something doesn't feel right, but there's no one on the quiet street beneath him.

Behind him, a bird makes a small chirp and it flies away with a noisy flap of wings and he knows then that he's messed up, knows before he's even reaching for the dart in his side, before he's even falling.

Before his vision goes black, he sees a smiling man and if he was more evil, he'd vow to one day kill him.


End file.
